This invention relates generally to bags for carrying golf clubs and, in particular, to a cover for a golf bag throat structure.
Golf bags typically have a generally tubular body with a top end which is open and a bottom end which is closed. Golf clubs are inserted and removed from the golf bag through the open top end. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,328 to John A. Solheim, the open top end of the golf bag may be defined by a throat structure preferably formed of plastic. The throat structure includes a peripheral ring and a pair of cross bars connected at their ends to the outer ring. When golf clubs are carried in the golf bag, the shafts of the golf clubs rest against the cross bars of the throat structure. Sometimes this causes the finish on the golf club shafts to become marred and scratched which is objectionable. A need exists for a cover for the throat structure that will reduce or prevent damage to the golf club shafts.
In the past, covers have been used on golf club throat structures but they have generally been permanently mounted on the golf bags. Although these permanent covers provide some protection against damage to golf club shafts, they are not removable for cleaning.